Special
by The Other
Summary: Totally different to other stories I've written. I had a dream about this one and decided to turn it into a story. Mainly Sawyer centric but may feature others. It's very weird so be prepared
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place just after the raft blows up. Please R&R with suggestions and comments. This is totally AU and came from the side of my imagination that's a bit crazy.

Disclaimer: I dont own Lost or any of it's characters. If I did, the show would be so much different and very boring. I only own the three girls in this chapter.

**Previously on Lost**

"Are we glad to see you," Michael said excitedly, more relieved.

"What's going on? What are you folks doing this far out here?" The man with a beard in the other boat asked.

"We were, we were -- the plane crashed. We were on the island for months, man." Michael said.

"Plane crash, huh? How about that" The bearded man said.

"Yeah" Michael said

"Only, the thing is, we're going to have to take your boy." He said

"What? What'd you say?" Michael asked as Sawyer and Jin walked to the edge of the boat, standing next to Michael.

"The boy, we're going to have to take him." He said as the other two on his boat stood up.

"I'm not giving you anybody." Michael said, putting his hands on Walt's shoulders.

"Well, alright then." He said,

Suddenly the floodlight was turned off. Sawyer looked surprised but quickly drew his gun and shot blindly. He missed and got shot himself by one of _them. _He fell off the boat, and heard a splash as Jin jumped in after him. Michael held onto Walt but one of them shoved him away.

"Dad! Dad!" Walt yelled from the other boat.

"No!" he yelled, being pushed into the water.

He watched as a woman threw an explosive onto the boat before taking off. Michael ducked before it blew up but he could feel the water surge and bits of shrapnel flew over his head.

"Help me" Walt yelled.

"Walt" Michael yelled, struggling to stay afloat.

Sawyer threw his head out of the water and tried to stay afloat while holding his wounded arm.

"Mike!" he screamed into the darkness.

He didn't hear any responses so he turned around in the water, seeing the remains of the raft. He swam towards a piece of shrapnel and hung onto it. He looked around for splashing but couldn't see anything.

"Jin? Michael?" he called, looking around.

He somehow hoisted himself up onto the pieces of wood and lay there for a second, panting and clutching his shoulder. He sighed and turned over carefully, so he wasn't lying on his sore arm.

He felt a shuffling noise from behind him and he winced, expecting something to hit him. He turned around slowly, drawing his gun. When he looked there was no one there, but a hand was holding on to the side. He grabbed the wrist that was attached to it and pulled.

The face of a teenaged girl with brown hair came up and her other hand held the side of the wood firmly, so he couldn't pull her up anymore

He looked surprised at first, then curious.

"What are you doing this far out" he asked softly.

She looked at him with her head turned slightly to the side. She frowned and started struggling again.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up." He said, and she stopped.

He felt his grip loosen slightly, as if she was being grabbed by something. He pulled up again, then grimaced and let go, to hold his shoulder.

The girl slipped under the water and Sawyer thought she had swam away, but seconds later she resurfaced, with two other girls who looked about the same age. One had blonde hair and the other had black hair.

"What are you girls doing in the water?" he asked.

They didn't answer, but swam closer to him. The blonde one beckoned for him to come closer and he did so, wondering what they were gonna do.

The one with brown hair smiled at him and touched the bullet wound. He winced and almost yanked her hand away. When she drew her hand back he looked at his shoulder and saw that it had healed completely, even without a scar.

He looked at the girls strangely, moving his arm around. Then they grinned evilly and grabbed his hand, pulling him in.

A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm back! I'll be updating all my fanfictions from now on, because I know all of you have been waiting for a lot of them to continue. The next one will be The Kids and so on. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but remember, this is totally AU and somewhat OOC._

_Disclaimer: I dont own Lost or any of it's characters. I only own Pearl, Andrea and Arista and the elderly lady._

When he resurfaced he looked around for the girls, but couldn't see them. He sighed and treaded water for a second. The girls came up in front of him, smiling.

The brown haired one took Sawyer's arm and pulled him towards her, swimming backwards at the same time.

"Okay, let go of me and I'll come." He said pulling his hand away.

She let go and they swam for a while. Sawyer didn't know why he was doing it; it was like some force brought him to it. As they went along Sawyer got tired so he stopped, treading water and looking around. He saw another island, but it didn't look like the one he'd crashed on.

"Hey! Where are we going?" he yelled out to the girls.

They turned and swam back towards him. They grabbed his arms and pulled him along. He struggled but just got even more tired, so he let them pull him along. Suddenly they all stopped. The blonde one let go of him and swam in front of him. He looked behind her and noticed they were near the island.

She tapped his arm and pointed to her eyes.

"Watch?" he guessed.

She nodded and ducked under the water, then came back up.

"Huh? Are we goin' underwater?" he asked,

The blonde one nodded and grabbed his arm again. The dived under the water and towards the island. He looked straight ahead, not noticing what the girls were wearing.

They came to an underwater cavern and swam through it, then swam upwards to the surface.

"Whoa," he breathed in slightly, looking around.

The were about 7 girls with bikini tops on, leaning on rocks with their stomachs and legs in the water. Behind them on a cavern wall were strange markings, but Sawyer couldn't see them from this far away.

"Where are we?" he asked, but the girls ignored him and joined the others, leaning on the rocks.

"What's going on?" he asked as an elderly lady swam towards them.

She circled him slowly for a while, looking him over before nodding and raising the scepter she was carrying.

He ducked and held his hands up in front of his head, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead a bright blue light engulfed him for a minute and then vanished. He looked around and the girls, trying to figure out what had happened when he realized that he wasn't using both his legs. He looked down and saw a long blue fin attached around his stomach, and it wouldn't come off.

"Finally, we wondered when we'd be able to talk to you," the blonde haired girl exclaimed happily, smiling

"Whoa, hold up. What's going on, and why are you only talking to me now?" he asked, realizing that his shirt had been removed.

"I was hoping you'd be able to remember but I guess you were too young." The elderly lady said sadly. "Pearl, go find the young prince and tell him that _he _has arrived"

The brown haired girl nodded and swam off, flicking a bright green tail after her.

"Andréa, explain everything, take him on a tour and then meet us in the dining room," she said, pointing to Sawyer.

The blonde nodded and swam to Sawyer, waiting for anymore instructions.

"Arista, go round up the guests, everyone!" she said and the black haired girl swam off.

"So, do don't remember any of this?" Andréa asked, looking around.

"No, not a thing, now, answer my first question." He said, working the fin to face her.

"Okay, we are mermaids," she said,

"Why? I mean, what was the lady talking about when she said I was too young to remember?" he asked

"Well, when you were born you were a mermaid, but we were in a tight situation and we left you on the shores of Hawaii. Someone found you and somehow we turn you human when we left you there. After that we traced you but couldn't reach you until now." She said, leaning against the rocks.

"Why me, why am I so important?" he asked, leaning against the rocks next to her

"You are the next prince after Simon." She said

"What?" he said, surprised

"Don't worry, you'll get time to figure out everything later." She said with a smile. "What else do you want to know?"

"What else can mermaids do?" he asked

"We can breathe underwater and we can only breathe when we're above the surface if our fins are in the water, like now. We can swim fast but we can't interact with humans, it just sounds like soft sounds of whales to them." She said, sighing

"I've seen many different tails here, are there any color references here?" he asked.

"We'll, having a blue fin means that you are part of the royal family, red means that you are a guard, green is magic learners and purple fins, like Pearl, Arista and I are special. We learn magic and are warriors. You and the other royal merpeople are the same as the purple fins, but we are not royal." She said

Sawyer nodded his head, but not fully understanding.

"Come on, we'll feed you now." She said, taking his hand and swimming towards another opening.

He swam after her, getting used to the fin.

_A/N: Please R&R_


End file.
